So kurz dauert die Liebe und so lang das Vergessen
by Noemia7
Summary: Die traurige Geschichte von Katerina Petrova...
1. Prolog

_Liebe Leser!_

_Mich hat Nina Dobrev auf der letzten Comic Con zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert. Es braucht in der Geschichte immer wieder starke Frauen, die am Wandel einer neuen Zeit mitwirken. Wie wurde Katarina zu der, die sie jetzt ist? – Eure Mía Noe_

_**So kurz dauert die Liebe und so lang das Vergessen**_

**Prolog**

Ich denke nicht gern zurück und blicke lieber nach vorn. Es gab dunkle Stunden und Tage und ich war jung. Meine Jugend war voller Poesie und Kunst. Ich konnte in den Tag hinein leben und mich vergessen. Ich war in Alexej verliebt und er war ein nobler Herr. Er liebte mich, aber wir konnten niemals zusammen sein, da sein Stand nicht dem meinen gerecht war. Es entsprang ein Kind aus dieser Verbindung und meine Eltern waren bestürzt. Sie versteckten mich in dunklen Kammern und ich durfte niemanden sehen. Ich war einsam und weinte mich in den Schlaf.

Bei der Geburt meiner Tochter konnte ich sie weder sehen noch in den Armen halten. Sie wurde mir aus dem Leibe entrissen und das ist das Grausamste was man einer Mutter antun kann. Ich nannte sie Ana und versuchte sie in meinen Gedanken zu beruhigen…ich las ihr Zeilen eines Gedichtes vor und sang Lieder. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Ana sie hören konnte, aber ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit. Ich bekam hohes Fieber und hatte keinen Lebenswillen mehr, aber meine Mutter pflegte mich gesund. Sie legte nasse Tücher auf meine Stirn um sie zu kühlen und im Stillen verfluchte ich sie, denn sie ließ mich nicht gehen. Sie nahm mir die Entscheidung am Leben zu bleiben und hielt mich dadurch am Leben. Wie konnte sie nur von mir verlangen meine Tochter wegzugeben, wenn sie mich doch selbst, ihre Tochter nicht gehen ließ? Ich konnte sie kein einziges Mal im Arm halten…

Nach einigen Fiebernächsten warf mich mein Vater aus dem Haus. Ich brachte ihnen nur Unglück und das sah mein Vater kommen, aber mich verletzte seine Entscheidung zu tiefst. Ich fand bei einem noblen und sehr reichen Mann ein neues Zuhause. Klaus beschenkte mich mit den schönsten Kleidern und Schmuck und ich durfte von den besten Speisen der Welt kosten…woher kam das nur? Wieso meinte es der Graf so gut mit mir? Ich war naiv und hatte noch keine Vorstellung mit was ich es bezahlen sollte, ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich vertraute einfach und dies war mein erster Fehler…

Ich war leicht zu bezirzen und mir gefiel zu Beginn mein neues Leben. Mir machten drei Männer den Hof und nur mit einem hatte ich geschlafen. Travis war nie der Mann den ich liebte und außerdem schlich immer eine Rosmarie um ihn herum und mit Elijah konnte man Konversation betreiben, aber Feuer und Leidenschaft fand man nur beim Grafen Klaus. Ich hatte eine neue Freiheit und musste mich für niemanden entscheiden oder rechtfertigen. Und ich wollte dieses Leben nicht aufgeben und wollte dort bleiben und die angenehmen Dinge des Lebens genießen, was war daran so verkehrt? Und dies sollte mein zweiter Fehler sein.

Ich rannte wie der Teufel durch den Wald, denn ich hatte durch Zufall erfahren, was mit mir geschehen sollte. Ich wurde zum Vollmond geopfert wie ein Tier. Ich hatte entsetzliche Angst, denn Klaus war nicht der für den er sich ausgab. Er war ein Mörder und kaltblütig. Niemand war ihm wichtig und er nahm, was ihm gefiel. Auch wenn dies in meinem Fall mein Leben sein sollte. Ich fand Unterschlupf in einer Holzhütte und saß mit gefesselten Händen auf dem Bett. Ich würde Sterben…allein und auf einem Opferritual. Es war Vollmond und ich würde das nächste Tageslicht nicht erleben, dies waren alles zutreffende Tatsachen. Ich spürte noch immer das Vampirblut in meinen Adern und es pochte wie Blei in meinem Blut. Hatte ich die Wahl? Als Mensch würde ich sterben und als Vampir würde ich die Gejagte sein bis in die Unendlichkeit. Ich hatte also keine Wahl. Ich würde so oder so leiden müssen. Für was würdet ihr euch entscheiden, wenn ihr eine Wahl treffen müsstet? Ich dachte an Ana und an Alexej, ich dachte an jeden den ich liebte und den ich beschützen musste. Wem würde ich tot noch etwas nützen? Rose band mich los und gab mir Wasser. Und nun musste ich die Entscheidung treffen, schnell und reichlich unüberlegt. Sie verließ den Raum und ich sah den Strick…

Was für eine grausame Art und Weise aus dem Leben zu scheiden…ich konnte mich nur erhängen und hoffen, dass dies die bessere Wahl für jeden in meinem Leben war…ich nahm den Strick befestigte ihn an der Decke und lag ihn mir um den Hals und dies war mein dritter Fehler und so besiegelte ich das Todesurteil aller die mir etwas bedeutet haben!

_Ich bitte wie immer um Kommentare von eurer Seite! Mía Noe_


	2. Im Rosengarten

_Liebe Leser!_

_Ich habe nun die wunderschöne Rosenszene aus TVD eingebaut. Die beiden haben eine gewisse Magie, welche sie umgibt!_

– _Eure Mía Noe_

**Im Rosengarten**

_Wie erkenne ich sie,  
als hätte ich sie damals,  
früher schon mal berührt,  
und als wären sie früher,  
ehe sie selber waren,  
mir schon über die Stirne,  
gestreift?_

Katerina erstarrte. Sie wusste keinen Ort mehr an den sie sicher war. Überall fand er sie und überallhin jagte er sie. Sie konnte nicht schlafen und sie hatte niemanden mehr an ihrer Seite. Nach dem Verrat an Travis und Rose hatte es schnell die Runde gemacht und niemand wollte mehr für sie gerade stehen. Sie stand bei einer Eiche und hoffte, dass die Jäger weiterzogen. Und dann plötzlich stand er da und Katerina wusste, dass es um sie geschehen war….

Und dann kam ihr die letzte Begegnung in den Sinn.

Es war Herbst und die Bäume hatten alle Farben von Rot bis Gelb. Die Luft war klar und Katerina liebte den Duft der Blätter und des Waldes. Die Berge um sie herum waren so nah, dass sie glaubte die Bergspitzen berühren zu können. Sie trug ein grünes, edles Gewand und ihre Haare waren geflochten. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie schon eine Zeitlang beobachtet wurde. Der noble Herr stand auf der anderen Seite des Sees und er liebte das Spiegelbild welches sich ihm im Wasser bot. Katarina war noch so jung und sie schien unschuldig und gutgläubig. Wieso konnte sie nur so schnell Vertrauen an seinen Bruder hegen? Der Graf musste noch überprüfen ob es sich bei dem Mädchen tatsächlich um eine Petrova Nachfahrin handelte oder ob sie eine Verwechslung war. Er hoffte inständig, dass das Letztere zutraf. Katerina drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Sir…Elijah, was tun Sie hier?" reichte sie ihm ihre Hand. „Ich spaziere gerne in der Natur…es gibt vieles Schönes zu erkunden.", sprach sein Blick sie vielsagend an. Sie gingen des Weges weiter. „England ist fabelhaft. Es erinnert einiges an Bulgarien. Aber ich kann dort nicht mehr zurück." „Das ist doch schön…dann können wir uns länger Ihrer Anwesenheit erfreuen."

Beide spazieren eine Weile auf einer wilden Wiese, wo die Herbstblumen in all ihren Farben leuchten. „Ich bin sehr oft mit meinen Vater in den Wäldern gewesen…an allen Ecken und Bäumen lauern gefährliche Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit!", sah Katerina sich um. „Erinnerungen an eine schöne Kindheit haben nicht das geringste mit Gefahren zu tun…", sah Elijah sie von der Seite an. „Ich denke mit der Zeit habe ich für alle nichts als Ärger bedeutet!" „Ich liebe Ärger…", flüsterte er ihr zu. Ein Windhauch holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart und es sah so aus, als würde Katerina frieren. „Ist Ihnen kalt…", kam er auf sie zu und schlang seinen Mantel wärmend um ihren Körper. Katerina blickte fragend auf und er zog ihre Taille näher an seinen Körper. Er roch nach Zigarren, frischen Gras und Rasierwasser und dabei wollte Katarina sich nicht mehr auf Männer einlassen. Elijah spürte ihr zögern und zog ihr Kinn hoch. So musste sie in seine warmen Augen blicken, denn es gab kein entkommen. Katerina ließ ihre Hände auf seiner Brust nieder und sah ihn dabei an. Sie war so jung und doch spiegelten ihre Augen so viele Erfahrungen und Schmerzen wieder. Er wollte sie beruhigen und legte seine Stirn auf die ihre…und so wurde aus zwei Wesen, eine gemeinsame Seele.

Elijah würde sie nun, da sie zu einem Vampir wurde, seinem Bruder ausliefern. Sie wusste es und nahm ihr Schicksal hin. Elijah aber nahm sie bei der Hand und sie liefen aus dem Wald. Als sie bei einer kleinen Burg ankamen, hörten sie ihre Verfolger. Elijah legte seine Hand auf Katerinas Mund und sagte mit seinen sanften Blick, dass sie Ruhe bewahren sollte. „Hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Klaus in außer Atmen und gereizt. Elijah ging einen Schritt in die Richtung seines Bruders, doch seine Finger blieben auf ihren Lippen. „Nein, Klaus! Sie ist nicht hier. Ich werde in der Burg nachsehen, aber ich denke sie ist aus dem Wald geflohen….du musst ihr also nach." Katarina war beim Klang seiner Stimme der Panik nah. „Ich danke dir, Bruder. Wir sehen uns später." Als Klaus verschwand, schaute Elijah ihr in die Augen. „Du musst dich in die obersten Räume…verstecken. Ich werde dir jemanden schicken von dem du dich nähren kannst. Ich muss jetzt zu Niklas um ihn von hier weg zu locken. Ich werde aber in sieben Tagen wieder bei dir sein."

Warum hatte er das gemacht? Katerina schaute ihm noch lange nach, obwohl er schon eine Weile nicht mehr bei ihr war.

Sie rannten im Rosengarten und Katerina lachte aus vollem Herzen. „Ihr müsst mich schon fangen…" „Dann wäre das Spiel aber auch schon wieder vorbei!" „Danke, dass Ihr euch um mich kümmert…" „Es ist doch eine Schande, wenn man hier allein bleibt." und dabei lächelten seine Augen sie an. „Klaus hat mir versprochen, den Tag mit mir zu verbringen...", setzte sie sich auf die Band. „..aber er ist nicht von der Nacht zurückgekehrt." „Klaus lebt nur nach seinen eigenen Regeln, niemals nach denen von anderen." „Er ist sehr charmant und keine Frau kann ihm wiederstehen, nehme ich mal an? Was will er nur von mir? Ich bedeute ihm doch nichts weiter…" „ Viele Bekanntschaften basieren auf weitaus weniger." Sie sah ihn direkt an: „ Ist es denn so falsch, mehr zu wollen?" Nun setzte Elijah sich zu ihr. „Denkt Ihr denn ihr bekommt mehr von Traver?" „Traver glaubt, mich zu lieben…doch wahre Liebe ist nicht real, wenn sie nicht erwidert wird. Stimmen Sie mir zu?" „Ich glaube nicht an Liebe, Katerina…" Sie blickte ihn mitfühlend an. „…das ist aber zu traurig, mein Herr. Das Leben ist so grausam und wenn man nicht an die Liebe glaubt, welchen Sinn hat dann unser Existenz noch?" Er lächelte sie an und sein Lächeln antwortete ihr, dass er sie verstand. Doch im selben Augenblick wurden sie von einem Blutverschmierten Klaus überrascht.

Nächte später war Katerina auf dem Weg zu Klaus Gemach, wo sie die beiden Brüder streiten hörte. „Du kannst sie nicht töten!" „Sie ist eine Petrova…und sie wird meinen Fluch bei Vollmond brechen." „Du mästest sie und führst sie dann zum Schlachten, wie ein Tier.", war Elijah schockiert. „Wir sind was wir sind Bruder…und Vampire können nur durch ihren Instinkt leben. Muss ich dich denn immer und immer wieder daran erinnern." „Sie ist noch ein Kind.." „Du bist nur so aufgekratzt, weil sie nicht in deinem Bett ihre Kindheit verloren hat…", flüsterte Klaus amüsiert. „Deine Gedanken sind aufgeschlagen wie ein offenes Buch…" Er drückte ihn rasant gegen die Wand. „Rede nicht o schamlos von Katerina. Und wir hatten keine Wahl. Wir wurden zu Originals, weil es so unsere Eltern bestimmt hatten. Also tue nicht so selbstgefällig." Klaus befreite sich aus seinem Griff und nahm einen weiteren Drink zu sich. „…und du leg dich lieber zu einem anderen Weib und lass mich mein Opfer genießen bis zum nächsten Vollmond…da werde ich das Ritual durchführen!"

Katerina hatte alles erfahren was sie hören musste und sie rannte wie der Teufel aus dem Schloss.

-Für Mrs ElijahMikaelson:

Ich danke dir sehr für deinen Komment! Ich bemühe mich immer, dass meine Figuren authentisch sind, aber das ist bei Katerina schwierig, da man nicht so viel über sie weiß! Danke auch für deinen Kommentar über meinen Schreibstiel, das freut mich! Schreibst du selbst auch?

-Hier bitte ich wieder um einen kleinen Kommentar von eurer Seite!

Mía Noe


	3. Stille Tränen

_Liebe Leser!_

_Hier weicht meine Geschichte nun von The Vampire Diaries ab. Sie wird anders zum Vampir! Ich mache auch immer größere Zeitsprünge, damit ich rascher im 21. Jahrhundert lande…_

_Viel Vergnügen!_

– _Eure Mía Noe_

**Stille Tränen**

_Wenn deine Hände, Liebe,  
meinen Entgegenkommen,  
was bringen sie mir, fliegend?  
Warum hielten sie plötzlich  
inne auf meinem Mund?_

Katerina bekam neue Kleider und doch war sie so unendlich müde. Sie hatte keinen Vampir mehr gesehen und war deswegen etwas ruhiger als sonst. Sie fühlte sich aber nicht in Sicherheit. Die Schnittwunde auf ihrer Wange hatte sich noch nicht geheilt, obwohl sie doch ein übernatürliches Wesen sein sollte? Das ganze Vampirdasein hatte ihr nur Ärger gebracht, sonst gar nichts. Sie musste aber ihre Familie warnen und es war ein beruhigender Gedanke, dass Ana nicht in Gefahr sein wird, ihre Mutter hatte also Recht. Es öffnete sich die Tür und der Graf stand vor ihr. Katerina blickte ihn an und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkel. „Warum habt Ihr…wieso?", ging sie auf ihn zu. Er umarmte sie und sie schluchzte herzzerreißende, stille Tränen an seine Brust, hatte nicht mehr die Kraft um laut zu weinen. Er küsste ihre Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkel und wieder begann Katarina mit ihren Fragen. „Warum ich?" setzte er sie aufs Bett. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ihr euer Leben für mich aufs Spiel setzt…" Im Kerzenschein wendete er ihre Wangen nach links und rechts und dabei merkte er, dass sich ihre Verletzung unverändert geblieben war. Sie hatte also nach sieben Tagen kein Blut zu sich genommen, ein Wunder dass sie diese Diät nicht schon umgebracht hatte. Er nahm seine Feldflasche von seinem Gürtel und träufelte mit dem Verschluss einen Tropfen Blut auf seine Lippen. Sanft und fast zärtlich nimmt er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ließ sie los. Katerina wollte das Blut wegwischen, aber es schmeckte köstlich. Sie presste das Blut von der Unterlippe auf ihre Oberlippe bis das Blut auf ihrer Zunge explodierte. Nach Minuten war ihr Gesicht wieder unverletzt.

„Du musst mehr Blut zu dir nehmen, Katerina…du hast keine Wahl mehr." „Ich kann keine Menschen töten!" „Dies liegt nicht mehr in deiner Hand." „ Ich trank zu viel von der Frau, sie war tot!" Elijah setzte sich zu ihr ins Bett und lehnte an der Wand. „ Anfängerfehler…kann jeden passieren.", reichte er ihr die Feldfalsche. „Ich kann nicht…" „Wieso hast du dich dann fürs Leben entschieden, wenn du doch jetzt nichts mehr dafür tust um am Leben zu bleiben?" Katarina schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Elijah…ich bin so müde…" Er zog sie an sich und sie lag einen Augenblick in seinen Armen. Elijah küsste ihre Stirn und legte die Feldflasche an ihren Mund. Katerina war erschöpft, ausgehungert und sie konnte dem köstlichen Blut nicht mehr wiederstehen. Nach dem sie die Flasche leerte, schlummerte sie ein eingelullt vom Duft des Blutes und des Gefühls von einem Mann beschützt zu werden.

Am nächsten Morgen betrachtete Elijah die schlafende Katerina eine Weile. Sie atmete gleichmäßig und ihre makellose weiße Haut, erinnerte an weiße Feldblumen. Wie konnte es sein Bruder nur wagen und ihre gesamte Existenz nur auslöschen? Das Mädchen hatte nur versucht am Leben zu bleiben und wieso sollte man ihr ihren Überlebensinstinkt nehmen? Es schmerzte aber mit anzusehen, wie er mehr und mehr sank, da sie keinen Ausweg und kaum Fluchtmöglichkeiten mehr hatte. Elijah betrachtete es nun als sein Anliegen, sie sicher außer Landes zu bringen.

Ihr Arm lag seiner Hand am nächsten und so begann er mit seinen Fingern ihren Arm entlang zu fahren bis er bei ihrem Hals angekommen war. Er liebte die Form ihres Schlüsselpeines und er würde es küssen, wenn er könnte.

Als Katerina erwachte, lag Elijah neben ihr und sie wusste nun, was er von ihr wollte. Sie setzte sich auf Elijah und öffnete sein Hemd. „Katarina?!", versuchte er sie daran zu hindern. „Ich kann euch nur das eine geben, ich habe nicht mehr, was ich euch anbieten könnte.", küsste sie seine Brust. Mit einem Satz drehte er sie unter sich und sein ganzer Körper lag auf dem ihren. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du mir deinen Körper aus reinem Gefallen anbietest…ich möchte nur mit dir schlafen, wenn dies deinem Wunsch entspricht!" Nach seinen Worten blieb er trotzdem noch auf ihr und sie spürte seine Wärme, seine Zuneigung und seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Er umarmte ihren Körper und verweilte so eine Weile in dieser Position. Alles was er ihr in dem Moment geben konnte war, einen Moment der Ruhe… und der Sicherheit….wo sie ihn vollkommen wahrnahm und ihr bewusst werden würde, dass sie nicht mehr allein war.

_Im coming up only_  
_to hold you under_  
_Im coming up only_  
_to show you wrong_

_and to know you_  
_is hard we wander_  
_to know you all wrong_  
_we won_

_and every occasion_  
_ill be ready for the funeral_  
_every occasion once more_  
_its called the funeral_  
_every occasion_  
_of im ready for the funeral_  
_and every occastion_  
_of one billion day funeral_

Für Steffi:

_Meine Geschichte ist noch nicht so lange online. Ich lade sie nicht regelmäßig up. Danke für deinen Komment und ich bin deiner Meinung, schön dass Kaljah Magie besitzt!_

_An dieser Stelle freue ich mich wieder über Reviews! – Eure Mía Noe_


	4. Unvermeidlich

_Liebe Leser!_

_Ein Abschied für immer, von der Familie, der Tochter und dem Mensch Sein. Kann man diesen Verlust überleben oder ist es ein Leben mit dem Verlust? Dies ist unvermeidlich und Katerina ist erst am Anfang._

_-Eure Mìa Noe_

**Unvermeidlich**

_Wie hab ich das gefühlt, was Abschied heißt.__  
__Wie weiß ich's noch: ein dunkles unverwundnes__  
__Grausames Etwas, das ein Schönverbundnes__  
__Noch einmal zeigt und hinhält und zerreißt._

_(Reiner Maria Rilke)_

Elijah ging noch einmal die Papiere durch. Klaus war verärgert, da ein Knecht nicht Wort hielt und Elijah musste ihn außer Landes schicken um ihm das Leben zu retten. „Warum hat er das gemacht?", stand Katerina vor ihm. Er sah überrascht auf und war gleichzeitig schockiert. „Klaus ist hier…ist dir die Gefahr in die du dich begibst nur im Geringsten klar?" Katerina biss sich auf ihre Lippen. „Sie sind tot…alle…ich konnte mich nicht verabschieden…ich ritt in der Nacht zu meinem Hof und ihre Leichen lagen überall…" Tränen benetzte Augen schauten zu ihm auf. „Auch meine kleinen Geschwister…alle hat er in den Tod gerissen. Und ich habe gebetet, so sehr gebetet… ich glaube nicht einmal an Gott…" Elijah erhob sich und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich bat, dass sie alle ein schnelles Ende erlitten haben und dass keiner Leiden musste." Mit seiner Hand versuchte er ihren Kummer und ihre Tränen zu trocknen. „Katerina…!" „Habe ich denn noch etwas zu verlieren? Ich denke nicht."

Tage später standen beide an den Klippen und der Wind umspielte Katerinas Locken. Elijah murmelte ein paar passende Worte, damit ihre Familie Frieden fand. Für jede verlorene Seele ließ Katarina eine rote Rose ins Wasser fallen. „Mehr können wir nicht für sie tun…", murmelte sie bedauernd. „Ich habe meine Mutter im Streit verlassen…"

Er sah sie von der Seite an und ließ ihre Hand los. Als Katarina sie öffnete, fand sie ein helles glitzerndes Armband. „ Es ist bezaubernd…" „So wie du!" „Ich kann es aber nicht annehmen." „Musst du aber, es wurde für dich angefertigt. Und du kannst nun immer ins Sonnenlicht gehen, musst dich nicht mehr in der Dunkelheit bewegen." „Ich habe alle meine Menschen in den Abgrund gestürzt, warum kümmert es dich dann?" „Liegt das denn nicht auf der Hand, Katerina?" Sie blickte sanft auf und verstand was er meinte. „Ich habe noch niemanden von diesem Geheimnis erzählt…aber ich vertraue dir Elijah…ich habe eine Tochter." Er drückte wieder sanft ihre Hand. „Du musst sie beschützen, wenn ich es nicht mehr kann. Und du darfst niemanden von ihrer Existenz in Kenntnis setzen…sie ist ein unschuldiges, kleines Mädchen. Und sie soll es noch lange bleiben…" Elijah änderte seinen Handgriff und führte die Innenseite ihres Armes zu seinen Lippen. „Niemand wird davon jemals erfahren…", küsste er ihn und verschloss das Armband.

Tage darauf verließen sie England und reisten nach Bulgarien. Für Katarina sollte es die letzte Reise in ihre Heimat sein. In einer Kutsche fuhren sie in einen Vorort von Sofia. Bei einem ärmlichen Bauernhaus hielten sie und eine Magd kam hervor. „Was machen wir hier?", wunderte sich Katarina als sie wie erstarrt im Garten stehen blieb. Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen sang ein Lied und sprach mit ihrer Puppe. Katerina blickte Elijah an. „…nur zu…", verließ er sie und ging zur Magd. Schüchtern ging sie einige Schritte auf das Kind zu. „Wie heißt du?" „Aleksandra, Madame.." Katarina saß sich zu ihr ins Gras. „…und das ist Gerda, meine schöne Puppe." „Sehr erfreut, Gerda!", reichte sie der Puppe die Hand. „Du bist wunderschön mein Schatz…", streichelte sie über das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. „…und ich denke auch etwas kitzelig...", kitzelte sie es. Aleksandra quietschte vergnügt und ließ sich von Katerina in die Arme nehmen.

Elijah redete mit der Magd. „Sie ist nicht eure Tochter…." „Aber ich liebe sie doch wie meine eigene, mein Herr." „Ich möchte, dass ihr dieses Geld annehmt und weiter für unsere Tochter sorgen werdet." „Das ist ein Vermögen, mein Herr." „Ihr müsst nun keine Armut mehr fürchten." „Ihr werdet in ein kleines Herrenhaus ziehen und ihr habt dort Bedienstete, kümmert euch nicht um die Kosten, das Haus erhalte ich. Dieses Geld…", er zeigte auf den Bündel. „Ist für euer Leben gedacht." „Ich kann es nicht annehmen, mein Herr!" „Wir lieben unser Kind und wir wissen, dass sie bei euch in Sicherheit ist." Sie nickte kurz und plötzlich sah er ihr in die Augen. „Ihr werdet vergessen, dass wir hier waren. Ihr seid nun Besitzer eines größeren Anwesens und habt Bedienstete unter euch. Eure Tochter wird von nun an den Namen Ana-Aleksandra tragen. Ihr werdet sie lieben und mit eurem Leben beschützen…das Medaillon um ihren Hals ist ein Andenken an ihre Mutter, die im Kindsbett verstarb…und nun lebt Wohl, Madame…" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Haus und er beobachtete noch eine Weile die Szene die sich zwischen dem lachenden Kind und seiner sich liebenden Mutter abspielte.

„Du musst tapfer sein und auf deine Mutter hören…sie liebt dich über alles und wird immer bei dir sein…", weinte Katerina auf die Wangen ihrer Tochter. „Aber warum seid ihr denn so traurig Madame?" „Weil ich glücklich bin, mein Herz…" „Da muss man doch nicht weinen.", lächelte sie ihr zu. „ Da hast du recht mein Schatz.", legte sie ihr ein silbernes Medaillon um den Hals. „Sie gehörte deiner Großmutter…" Die Kleine betrachtete sie in ihrer Hand. „Was ist das für ein Symbol?" „ein K und ein P…Katina Petrova…deine dich liebende Großmutter." „Ich danke Ihnen, Madame…sie ist wunderschön und vielleicht sehe ich sie irgendwann wieder, ja?" Katerina küsste ihre Hand. „Bestimmt…mein Kind!" und nahm somit Abschied.

In der Kutsche sprachen Katarina und Elijah kein Wort miteinander. „Ich weiß….du bist betrübt, aber es wird ihr an nichts fehlen. Es wird ihr gut gehen…und sie hat ein sicheres Leben vor sich." Katerina küsste seine Hand. „Ich bin nicht betrübt….eher glücklich...sie ist so wunderschön. Ihre blauen Augen erinnern an ihren Vater und sie hat mein Gesicht…und sie ist so viel stärker, als ich es je sein werde." Und wieder küsste sie seinen Handrücken. „Ich danke dir Elijah für diesen Nachmittag, der mir so unheimlich viel bedeutet!"

**Für Marie:**

**Ich danke dir für deine lieben Worte! Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Geschichte auf unterschiedlichen Portalen veröffentlicht wird. Ich war einmal auf einer anderen Seite und da hat jemand meine Ge****s****chichte gestohlen und unter falschen Namen veröffentlicht. Aus diesem Grund bleibe ich hier, es ist ruhig und man ist ein wenig versteckt. Und wer es lesen will, tut es bereits… ich hoffe daher, dass du hier weiterliest!**

**Ich freue ich mich immer über Reviews! – Eure Mía Noe**


	5. Ponte Vecchio

_Liebe Leser!_

_Es gibt ein Wiedersehen in Italien. War es nun endlich der Moment den beide so lange sich ersehnten?_

_-Eure Mìa Noe_

**Ponte Vecchio**

_Du__ und __ich__ -__ Wir sind __eins_

Katerina möchte es zwar nicht gerne, aber es stellte durchaus eine Herausforderung dar, wenn ihre Nahrung in Panik geriet und davon lief. Natürlich wusste sie, dass der Mensch chancenlos war, aber sie wollte nun mal nicht so sein und ließ ihn etwas weiter und länger von sich davon laufen. Irgendwie kam sie sich wie ein Steinmensch vor, denn die mussten ihre Abendessen auch jagen und anschließend töten. Es war lästig und es war auch immer mit einem Aufwand verbunden, aber es gab kein schöneres Gefühl als wenn das menschliche Blut langsam in ihre Adern strömte. Es erwärmte die ganze Seele und sie hatte gelernt genügsam zu sein. Sie tötete nur einmal die Woche und wenn es ihr gelang, kostete sie nur das Blut, manipulierte den Menschen und ließ ihn davon kommen. Aber diese Hungerkur war damit verbunden, dass sie oft zu gierig vom nächsten Opfer trank und dieser konnte es nicht überleben.

Ein Vorteil an ihrem neuen Leben war durchaus, dass sie ohne Geld leben konnte. Sie tötete die Gutsbesitzer, lebte von Menschen und manipulierte sich Reichtümer. Sie traf sich nicht mit Männern auch wenn sie an Nächten einsam war. Sie wollte niemanden mehr ihr Herz verschenken. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Händchen für die richtigen Männer im Allgemeinen. Der erste schwängerte sie und verließ sie und der zweite wollte sie in einem Vollmondritual opfern…mit denen war sie also fürs erste alle durch. Sie liebte lange Spaziergänge in Florenz und Mailand und sie machte Ausflüge zum Meer. Sie las Shakespeare und genoss die schönen Kunstwerke von Da Vinci, aber andere und auch Beziehungen zu anderen versuchte sie seit Jahre zu meiden. Sie brachte ihnen kein Glück sondern viel mehr den Tod und wenn sie sich auf keinen einließ, wurde am Ende niemand verletzt. Der Nebel zog auf und es wurde dunkel als Katerina bei der Brücke ankam und ihren Blick nach oben wendete. Im August konnte man an dunklen Nächten Sternschnuppern bewundern und irgendwer meinte, dass sie einen Wunsch erfüllen würden. Es war stockdunkel und nach einer Weile wurde der Himmel erleuchtet und sie dachte bei ihrem Wunsch an ihre Tochter Ana. Sie hatte immer das Bild des kleinen Mädchens vor Augen und doch müsste sie nun als alte Frau in einem Lehnstuhl sitzen und ihren Enkeln zusehen. Ihr Herz war immer noch von ihrem bezaubernden Lachen erfüllt.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, nahm sie eine starke Präsenz wahr. Jemand war in ihrer Nähe und beobachtete und sie überlegte ob sie fliehen oder bleiben sollte. „Wer ist hier?" Sie hörte Schritte und aus der Dunkelheit erkannte sie die markanten Gesichtszüge und auf ihren Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln. Er schloss seine kräftigen Arme um ihre Taille und drückte sie an sich. „Es sind Jahre vergangen, indem wir uns das letzte Mal trafen…", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er ließ einen Moment seine Stirn auf der ihren ruhen.

Die nächsten Wochen waren warm und von Fliederduft durchzogen. Katerina saß auf der Picknickdecke und fütterte Elijah mit Trauben. „Ich habe mir einen kleinen Palazzo am Seeufer gekauft…als Sommerresidenz und du bist immer Willkommen…" Katerina setzte sich auf ihn und begann seine Lippen zu kosen. Sie war berauscht von Blut und der warmen Sommerluft. „Frag mich nicht warum…aber ich will dich…voll und ganz…deinen Körper an meinem Spüren…", öffnete sie sein Hemd. Sie küsste seine Unterlippe. „Spürst du das?" und wanderte zu seiner Oberlippe, als sie sein Hemd ganz öffnete. Sie kicherte: „Oh…ja du spürst es…" und dabei bedeckte sie seine Brust mit Küssen.

Elijah konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und umso mehr er seine Empfindungen verdrängte, desto mehr wollte er sie. Dies sollte nur ein Ausflug im Grünen werden, aber endende anders. Er schob Katarina von sich weg und setzte sich auf. „Nein!" und wollte gehen. Doch Katerina hielt ihn zurück. „Es ist mein Wunsch, Elijah…ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher…" und als sie das aussprach, zögerte er keinen Augenblick mehr. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und sie rannten zu seinem Palazzo. Sie küssten sich der Treppe entlang nach oben, während sie immer mehr Kleidungsstücke verloren und ihre Körper in seinem Bett zu einem wurden.

Katerina hatte noch nie so gefühlt. Es war ihr fremd und sie dachte nicht, dass sie zu solchen tiefen und ehrlichen Gefühlen fähig sein würde. Es hatte den Anschein, als war Elijah immer schon ein Teil von ihr und ihrer Seele und sie waren all die Jahre voneinander getrennt und doch änderte die Zeit nichts. Sie machten da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten und es traf zu, dass eine Liebe erst real wurde, wenn sie zurückgegeben wird.

Elijah blieb auf ihr, aber er hörte nicht auf ihre Lippen mit seinen Küssen zu bedecken. Niemand konnten ihn mehr von ihren Lippen fernhalten und sie passten auf die seinen, so als wären sie eins und ewig miteinander verbunden. Sie lagen zärtlich auf den seinen, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan als ihn zu küssen. Zeit wurde unwichtig, andere Personen und Dinge nebensächlich. Es zählte nur der Augenblick … es gab nur noch ihn und sie … gemeinsam waren sie in all der Gesamtheit vollkommen…

**Für Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson **** : **_Ich danke dir sehr für deinen lieben Kommentar! Wenn es jemand liest, dann freut es eine Autorin__ ganz besonders! Ja Klaus, Katerina und Elijah sind so Facetten reich und genau das macht den Reiz aus. Man kann sie nie auf eine Art und Weise festlegen, aber das macht sie auch so schwierig zu begereifen. Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelingt. Ich mag die drei einfach! Wo kann ich denn deine Geschichte lesen? Wo hast du sie hochgeladen? Würde mich sehr dafür interessieren!_

_**Für Steffi** : Ich danke dir, so ein toller Kommentar! Ich weiß, dass es etwas lästig ist, wenn ich es nur hier poste, aber es ist der einzige Weg, dass sie nicht ohne meinen Willen im Netz irgednwo unter anderem Namen landet! Schreibst du auch?  
_

_An dieser Stelle wünsche ich mir wieder Kommentare! Wer ein Caroline Fan ist, sollte auch meine andere Geschichte lesen!_

_Alles Liebe__ Mía Noe_


	6. Eine wunderweiße Nacht

_Liebe Leser!_

_Hier machen wir einen Zeitsprung und befinden uns im Jahr _1873. _Ich habe mich auch entschlossen, dass meine Doppelgänger ein längeres Leben haben als normale Menschen. Und so kam es, dass Ana zu einer alten Frau wurde._

_-Eure Mía Noe_

**Eine wunderweiße Nacht**

_Es gibt so wunderweiße Nächte,  
drin alle Dinge Silber sind._

_bestreut, erscheinen Flur und Flut,  
und in die Herzen , traumgemut, - Reiner Maria Rilke  
_

Katerina ist nach St. Petersburg gegangen um dort zu leben. Sie liebt die Vorzüge von Städten, denn dementsprechend viele Menschen kann sie aussaugen. Mit der Zeit stört es sie nicht mehr, wenn Menschen sterben müssen, nur damit sie leben kann. Dank ihrer Gedankenmanipulation kann sie am Hof der Zaren ein und ausgehen. Sie genießt den Luxus, das gute Essen und die das dekadente Leben, für welches die Zaren bekannt sind.

_I don't feel alright_

_In spite of these comforting sounds_  
_You make_  
_I don't feel alright_  
_Because you make promises_  
_That you break_  
_Into your house_  
_Why don't we share our solitude?_  
_Nothing is pure anymore but solitude_  
_It's hard to make sense_  
_Feels as if I'm sensing you_

Der Ballsaal ist hell erleuchtet mit Kerzen und Katerina nascht von den Kirschen und holt sich ein Glas Champagner. „ Ist es nicht schön dich wiederzusehen, strove, Katerina!" Er sieht ihr dabei lange in die Augen. „Nun sollst du es sehen…", flüstert er ihr drohend zu. Sie schließt ihre Augen. „Am besten du nimmst dir noch ein weiteres Glas…"

Vor ihren Augen erscheint Elijah.

Klaus und sein Bruder befinden sich in einem Arbeitszimmer. „Wieso verschwendest du das ganze Geld? Seit Jahren gibst du ein Vermögen unter falschem Namen aus!"

Elijah beginnt zu merken, dass er in eine Falle getappt ist. „Was meinst du Bruder?" Klaus holt sich das Handgelenk von seiner Bediensteten und saugt daran. „Man könnte meinen du musst ein uneheliches Kind erhalten!", leckt er über seine Lippen. „Aber keine Sorge, Bruder, ich habe das Problem für dich gelöst!", lächelt er ihm zu. „Ich fuhr vor Ort um zu sehen, was du versteckst. Und zu meiner Überraschung war da eine alte Frau. Alte Menschen sind recht redselig, musst du wissen…"

Mit einem Satz ist Elijah bei ihm und würgt Klaus gewaltsam. „Was hast du getan?" „Ich habe es für dich in Ordnung gebracht.", befreit er sich. „Sie war eine Doppelgängerin und musste geopfert werden!" Elijah schlägt hart gegen den Tisch. „Warum?" „Ich bin dir immer zwei Schritte voraus!" „Und bist du nun endlich ein Hybrid?" „Das ist die ärgerliche Kleinigkeit... Als sie tot war, teilte mir die Hexe mit, dass ich Vampire und Werwölfe opfern muss…naja starb sie halt umsonst…Katina hatte Kinder!" Elijah blickt ihn strafend an. „Wenn du das tust, werde ich dich jagen, für immer und ewig Bruder!" Mit einem Satz holt er mit seiner Faust aus, aber Klaus weicht ihm aus. „Bruder, du Narr! Ich habe keine Angst vor dir..." Elijah nähert sich ihm. „Ich kenne aber jemand, der es sich zur Aufgabe machen wird!" Mit einem Schritt ist er bei der Tür und Klaus sieht ihn herausfordern an. „Mikael!" ist das letzte Wort.

Katerina wendet sich angewidert ab. „Soll ich dir den Tod deiner Tochter zeigen? Er war sehr schön…ich habe sie für deine Fehler ausbluten lassen und zwar bei Vollmond…" „Du unbeschreiblicher Bastard!" „Wenn du so mit mir sprichst... Wo versteckt ihr die Kinder? Meine Kontakte haben mich zu dir geführt…da wo du bist, ist auch Elijah nicht weit!", manipuliert er sie. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne meine Nachfahren nicht." Klaus schlägt sie hart gegen die Wand. „SAG es mir!", schreit er sie an, denn noch niemand konnte seiner Manipulation wiederstehen.

Einige Tage zuvor sitzt Katerina in einem russischen Teehaus. Die Menschen lieben es den Tee mit Kirschkonfitüre zu süßen und sie liebte es etwas frisches Blut in den Tee zu verwenden. „Du bist hier, für jedermann sichtlich und trinkst eine Tasse Tee entweder bist du dumm oder nur töricht. Ich tippe auf letzteres.", spricht sie eine wunderschöne junge Frau an. „Wer seid Ihr?" Die Frau nickt einen jungen Mann zu sich und nimmt sein linkes Handgelenk. Sie lächelt ihm zu und holt ihren spitzen Ring hervor. Sanft, fast zärtlich sticht sie in seine Schlagader und Katarina beobachtet das lustvolle Spiel fasziniert. „ Die Menschen sehen euch zu?!" Die Frau legt ihre Lippen auf seinen Arm und leckt über das Blut. „Wir sind dunkle Wesen und können alles haben, was wir wollen und wo wir es wollen." Der junge Mann beißt sich in die Lippen und kommt zu Katerina. „Могу ли я?", zieht er Katarina an sich und küsst ihre Lippen. „Wie schön…ihr habt Bruderschaft getrunken. Ich bin Natalia. Und du bist der törichte Doppelgänger. Vom einen Bruder verehrt, vom anderen gejagt. Was durchaus interessant ist." „Und auf welcher Seite steht Ihr?", fragt Katerina misstrauisch. „ Nun ja ich bin hier und du lebst noch. Wladimir, mein Herz, geh schon vor!", lächelt Natalia dem jungen Mann zu. „Sie halten sich einen Menschen?" stellt Katerina erstaunt fest. Sie verlassen das Teehaus und gehen in die winterliche Stadt. „Ich könnte mir auch einen Vampir halten.", schmunzelt Natalia Katerina zu. Sie nähert sich ihr. „Hast du schon einmal gespürt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn jemand von dir trinkt?" Katarina weicht erschrocken zurück. „Mein Vater und ich haben eine Vorliebe für Vampirblut…" Sanft legt sie ihre Hand um Katrinas Hals und sie genießt es, ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag zu fühlen. „Shsh…ich möchte gern wissen was alle für ein Getöse um dich machen…" und schon hat sie ihre Zähne in Katerinas Hals verbissen. Zuerst wollte sie schreien und sich wären, doch als Natalia von ihr trinkt, ist es, als würde sich ein euphorisches Gefühl um sie legen und ehe sie sich umsehen kann, befinden sie sich auch in der Kutsche. „Wie?!" „Du musst noch viel lernen, Mädchen, Verführung heißt das Spiel. Und dein Blut hat eine herbe Note, aber mein Leben würde ich dafür nicht riskieren, da bleibe ich lieber bei Wladimir!", sieht sie ihm tief in die Augen und er erwidert ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln.

Die Kutsche fährt in einer alten Zaren Residenz vor. „Wir werden erwartet!" „Katerina…" Natalia zieht ihre Handschuhe aus. „Wir haben nicht lange Zeit…er ist bereits hier." „Ich kann nicht. Alles was ich dir sagen werde, wird er wissen. Du musst mir vertrauen. Du bist sicher, wenn du unwissend bist. Er wird dich aufsuchen und er wird in voller Fahrt sein." Plötzlich bricht für Katerina eine Welt zusammen. „Ich soll mit dem Mörder meiner gesamten Familie begegnen?", geht sie unruhig auf und ab. „ Das kann nicht euer ernst sein."

Klaus hält ihr seine Hand hin. „Und möchtest du nicht mit mir tanzen?" und legt seine andere um ihre Taille. „Du bist abartig!", flüstert sie ihm zu. Als sie sich auf der Tanzfläche bewegen, stehen die anderen Paare still und erst als Klaus und Katerina ihnen begegnen, tanzen sie weiter.

Klaus legt seine Wange an die ihre: „Ist es nicht eine wunderschöne Nacht für einen Walzer?" Er sieht ihr in die Augen und dreht sie im Kreis. „Du tanzest ausgezeichnet …Du tanzst mit dem Mörder deines Kindes, die liebsorgende Mutter!" Katarinas Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „Nein! Du hast es doch nicht so gemeint…du wolltest dich mir freiwillig ausliefern, nicht wahr?", lächelt er ihr zu. „Deine Verwandlung sehe ich nun als Geschenk. Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig! Und deine Nachkommen gehören alle mir und ich hole sie mir. Jeden einzelnen, das Spiel beginnt…" Als Katerina ihren Blick nach unten wendet, tat ihr Herz weh und Klaus zieht ihr Kinn an um ihn noch einmal in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Wir sehen uns!" und mit diesen Worten verlässt er das Tanzparkett.

Katerina holt ihren Mantel und eine leichte Übelkeit hat sich eingestellt. Sie taumelt nach draußen und sie atmet schwer. Die eisige Kälte führt keine Besserung herbei. Sie hat Schmerzen im Magen und so kann sich nur eine Mutter fühlen, welche Schuldgefühle im Innern verzerren. Sie beugt sich nach vorne und muss sich übergeben. Der weiße Schnee ist nun voller Blut und alles schien verloren, das Spiel beginnt

Wladimir kommt auf sie zu und hebt sie hoch, mehr weiß Katerina nicht, denn sie verliert ihr Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder erwacht, findet sie sich in einem durch Sonnenlicht gefluteten Raum. „Ich kann dir die Erinnerung nehmen…", sieht Elijah sie an. „Sag was du weiß!" „Deine Tochter ist tot!" Sie sieht nur kurz auf, aber er entnimmt den Schmerz von ihren Augen. „Den drei Nachkommen geht es gut. Klaus weiß nicht wo sie sind." Katerina setzt sich auf. „Wir müssen sie zu Vampire machen!" „Und so ihr Todesurteil unterschreiben?" „Das Spiel beginnt. Er wird sie so oder so töten.", flüstert Katarina ihm zu. „Sie sind aber nun in Amerika. Charlotte und Jurij befinden sich in Mystic Falls und Alexandr möchte in New York bleiben. Alex arbeitet in Brooklyn in einer Bar. Charlotte heiratet einen Matthew Fell, eine Gründerfamilie. In solchen Reihen ist es besser kein Vampir zu sein." Katerina atmet tief durch. „ Was ist schief gegangen, warum ist unsere Tochter tot?" „Das Geld wurde knapper. Klaus hat eine Zeit abgewartet und wurde misstrauisch. Und als er in Bulgarien war, hat er erkannt, dass es sich um eine Doppelgängerin handelt, gesegnet mit längerem Leben so wie manche Hexen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Kat…"

Die Dunkelheit zieht sich über die weiße Winterlandschaft. „Was kann ich noch tun?" „Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ich dich vergessen lasse …", nimmt er ihre Hand. „Ist das Vergessen denn so viel besser?", sieht sie ihn direkt in die Augen. „…machen uns nicht unsere Erinnerungen zudem was wir schlussendlich sind?" Elijah beugt sich zu ihr und küsst sanft ihre Lippen und er schmeckt dabei nach Kirschkonfitüre. „Wenn Erinnerungen aber nur mit Schmerzen getränkt sind, ist es besser sie loszulassen." Und dabei berühren seine Hände ihre Wangen. „Ich muss mich doch an meine Tochter erinnern! Ich war zu ihrer Lebzeiten eine schlechte Mutter und ihren Tod soll ich nun einfach vergessen, so als hätte es Ana nie gegeben?", küsst sie seine Handfläche.

„Wie du möchtest, mein Herz!" Katerina lächelt ihm kurz zu und öffnet die Terrassentür. Nun ist es dunkel geworden und Katarina liebt die Stille der Nacht, es scheint kein Licht und doch sieht sie alles.

Elijah geht zur Tür hinaus und verabschiedet sich. Katerina hatte die Worte zwar gehört, aber nicht reagiert. Langsam schneit es in die winterweiße Nacht. Der Schnee legt sich auf den Boden und bedeckt Katerinas Haar.

Der Schnee fällt langsam und gleichsam auf ihre Handfläche. Er ist trügerisch, denn wer kann dem Schnee schon wiederstehen? Katerina lacht, obwohl sie keine Hoffnung mehr hat. Klaus wird nicht aufhören, bis er sein Ziel hat. Wie kann er es nur wagen, ihr ein so verzerrtes, trügerisches Bild zu zeigen, der Schnee, der nur Unheil bringen kann…

…und jeder der dies nicht glaubt, ist ein Narr und niemand sonst.

_Christmas night, another fight_  
_Tears we cried, a flood_  
_Got all kinds of poison in, poison in my blood_  
_But I can't believe she's gone_  
_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall_  
_Still waiting for the snow to fall_

_Those Christmas lights_  
_Light up the streets_  
_Down where the sea and city meet_  
_May all your troubles soon be gone_  
_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_Über Komentare von euch, freue ich mich immer! - Mía Noe  
_

**Für Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson**: Ich habe nun endlich deine Geschichte gefunden und werde sie auch weiterlesen. Ich bin nun auch dort angemeldet und freue mich schon auf deine weiteren Kapitel! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch wie meine Geschichte weiter geht.


	7. Geschmack von Blut

_Liebe Leser!_

_Happy bloody Valentine! _** Give me your heart…**

_-Eure Mía Noe_

**Geschmack von Blut**

_Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein._

„Kommst du?" Matthew hält dem Mädchen seine Hand entgegen. Charlotte zögert, geht aber dann zu ihm. „Wir bekommen ein Kind, Matt…ist dir das bewusst?" „War ich denn dabei?", scherzt er. „Deine Familie wird nicht erfreut sein!" „Lass sie reden, du bist die Fremde, die mir mein Herz gestohlen hat." „Und genau da liegt das Problem…ich bin die Fremde. Obwohl ich nichts über meine Vergangenheit weiß." „Du wirst zu einer Fell, denn ich heirate!", springt er auf. „Mystic Falls! Ich werde heiraten!"

Etwas weiter weg geht ein junger Mann des Weges. Neben ihm geht eine junge bildhübsche Frau und sie genießen die Sonne. „Warum seid Ihr hier?" „Ihr stellt eindeutig zu viele Fragen…" „Es ist nur Mystic Falls, keine Weltstadt!" „Ich war in New Orleans habe meine Vertraute kennengelernt." „Sie ist mit ihrer Tochter hier…" „Woher?" „Neuigkeiten sprechen sich schnell herum!" Sie blickt auf und sie mag seine Art, wie er über Dinge spricht. Er gibt vielen eine Bedeutung und ist voller Leben. „Wann ward Ihr das letzte Mal glücklich?" Wieder schaut sie auf und blickt direkt in seine blauen Augen, welche auch in einem grünen Farbton schimmern. „ Glück wird überbewertet. Es ist ein Ideal, welches man nie erreicht…" „Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, Miss…" „Wie fühlt sich Glück an?" Und dabei nimmt er ihre Hand. „ Es wird Zeit, dass Ihr es wieder einmal fühlt…", führt er ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Mr. Salvatore…der Boden ist aus äußerst dünnen Eis hier…Ihr werdet fallen, das wisst Ihr?" Seine Augen lächeln ihr zu und er drückt sie sanft gegen einen Baum. „Das ist mir wohl bekannt!", dann folgt ein langer, zärtlicher Kuss.

Jurij darf nur in der Stadt bleiben, da eine Bar neu eröffnet hat. Mystic Grill soll den Durst der Männer löschen und die Besitzer erhoffen sich Reichtum mit der neuen Bar. Jurij kennt niemanden, obwohl es Gerüchte gab, dass eine junge Frau auch aus Russland hier leben sollte. Er mochte die Lockwoods nicht, sie sind zu schnell mächtig geworden und Geld verdirbt die Seele der Menschen. „Jur, bedien die Leute!" Travis Donovan war sein Boss und im Grunde ein guter Mensch. Er ließ ihn gratis ober der Bar in einer Einliegerwohnung leben. Was hat es mit dieser Stadt auf sich, warum will er hier bleiben?

Stefan und die junge Frau sind nun bei ihrem Haus angekommen. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" Sie lächelt ihm zu und ihr Blick spricht Bände. „Ich werde euch abholen. Der Gründerball ist zum ersten Mal und er wird euch gefallen." „Obwohl ich genug von Bällen habe…" „Bitte, kommt!", küsst er wieder ihre Hand. „…tut es für mich!" Sie atmet tief durch und nickt. Er geht zum Zaun und dreht sich nochmals um. „Ich danke euch und Ihr werdet diese Nacht nie vergessen!" „Seid pünktlich!" „Natürlich, Miss Katherine!"

Im Haus angekommen trink sie von der Ader, der Hausfrau. „Was willst du mit diesem Jungen?" „Pearl, verdirb es mir nicht, ich will mich nur Vergnügen!" Pearl schaut sie finster an. „Wir werden beobachtet! Und du musst unauffällig sein. Hier wimmelt es nur von Vampiren und der Gründerrat wird uns finden und töten." Katherine zieht ihren Hut ab. „Sei nicht so theatralisch. Noch sind wir sicher!" „Ein junger Mann aus Russland ist vor Tagen hier aufgetaucht." Katherine hebt ihre Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht, ich denke nicht, dass er ein Vampir ist." Katherine weiß, dass ihre Enkelin Charlotte erst sicher ist, wenn sie verheiratet ist. So ist doch ihre Blutlinie vermischt mit der einer Gründerfamilie. „Anna soll herausfinden wer er ist. Beobachtet ihn und wir sehen weiter!"

Stefan ist ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer und Katherine amüsiert sich großartig. Der neue Tanz für den Gründerball ist hervorragend. Charlotte und Matthew haben ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben. Nach einem Glas Champagner gehen Katherine und Stefan in den Park. Es ist ein wunderschöner Sommerabend. Er nimmt ihre Hand und beginnt ihren Hals zu küssen. „Nicht so stürmisch, Stefan… „Wann sehen wir uns endlich in der Nacht…ich kann nicht mehr warten. Wann!…wann?" Katherine küsst seinen Hals und anschließend knabbert sie an seinem Ohr. „Bald…mein Liebster!" Sie spürt seinen rasanten Herzschlag. Als sie seinen Hals küsst, kann sie nicht mehr wiederstehen und beißt sanft hinein. Sie drückt ihn sanft an die Mauer und Stefan stöhnt auf, wobei er sie näher an seinen Körper zieht. „Genau…so…genau…das…liebe ich so an dir!", flüstert Stefan. „Wir teilen alles…für immer!" Sie blickt auf. „Pass auf was du dir wünscht, Liebster!". Mit seinem Finger wischt er einen Bluttropfen von ihren Mundwinkeln. „Ich habe keine Angst!" „Wäre besser!" Er hält kurz inne und küsst anschließend und leidenschaftlich ihre Lippen und zum ersten Mal schmeckt er den Geschmack seines Blutes, frisch und samtig. Katherine reißt sein Hemd in Stücke, während sie seine nackte Brust gierig küsst. Stefan kann sich nicht mehr zurück halten und beginnt sich ihr leidenschaftlich hinzugeben. Sie küsst ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit und ist von seinem Blut berauscht.

Ein junger und gutaussehender Mann sieht zu wie sich die Adeligen von Mystic Falls betrinken und vergnügen. Er holt sich ein weiteres Sektglas. „Ich möchte, dass du dir in dein Handgelenk schneidest und dein Blut in dieses Glas rinnen lässt,…sei bitte so lieb!", manipuliert er ein junges Mädchen. Einer der Gründer gratuliert dem Paar zu ihrer Verlobung und zu einem berauschenden Hochzeitsfest im August. Der Mann nimmt sein Glas und will dem Brautpaar gratulieren. „Darf ich bitten?", hält er Charlotte seine Hand hin. Sie beginnen zu tanzen und sie schwärmt nur vom jungen Fell. „Sie sind aber nicht von hier oder?" „Nein, eigentlich komme ich aus Bulgarien…" „Sind Sie allein gekommen?" „Nein, mit meinem Bruder…", sieht sie ihn verwundert an. „Das habe ich noch nie jemand erzählt, nicht einmal Matt…das muss wohl am Champagner liegen…" „So wird es wohl sein, meine Liebes." Und plötzlich bleibt sein Blick an einem Schmuckstück hängen. „Darf ich es haben?" und sie übergibt es ihm wortlos. „Nur ein altes Ding einer längst verstorben Vorfahrin."

Jurij will die Bar gerade schließen, als eine junge Frau hinein kommt und einen Drink bestellt. Der listige junge Mann setzt sich zu ihr. „Das Gerücht stimmt also, Ana hatte zwei Kinder. Und eins davon muss ein Doppelgänger sein." „Woher willst du wissen, dass sie eine Nachfahrin der Petrova Linie ist?" Er überreicht ein Medaillon. „In der Gravur steht ein K…und ein P… Katerina Petrova…finde heraus, ob es ihr wirklich einmal gehört hat. Ich werde mich nun mit dem Petrova Mädchen amüsieren, so wie einst mit ihrer Großmutter. Beim nächsten Vollmond gibt es ein Fest!"


	8. Das Spiel

_Liebe Leser!_

_Fröhliche Spiele…_

_-Eure Mía Noe_

**Das Spiel**

_Vor dem Spiel ist nach dem Spiel_

Klaus hält die Münze gegen das Licht. Er betrachtet die eine Seite und dann die andere. Er wendet sie immer und immer wieder. Wie konnte dies nur möglich sein? Wieso hat er Tochter und Sohn übersehen? Ihm entging doch sonst nichts. „Liebes, ich danke dir für den Kaffee!", küsst er Charlottes Hand. „Gerne!", lächelt sie ihm zu. Am Abend ist Vollmond und diesmal wird der Fluch gebrochen, denn er hatte zwei Doppelgänger. Er braucht auch einen Werwolf. Sein Blick streift zu Patrick Lockwood. Er schaut auf, da sich beobachtet fühlt und Klaus lächelt auch ihm zu. Und er muss einen Vampir opfern, wobei er zu einer lachenden Katherine blickt. Sie weiß noch nicht, dass er da ist, aber scheinbar hat sie eine Liaison mit einem Jungen Salvatore.

Klaus geht wieder zu seinem Quartier zurück. Dieser Vollmond muss genützt werden und der Werwolf ihn ihm soll nicht mehr schlummern. Er trinkt Blut vom Barmann und stärkt sich.

Nun trinkt er einen Bourbon. „das wirst du nicht tun!", unterbricht Elijah seine Strategie. „Sagt wer?!" Elijah zerdrückt das Bourbonglas. „Ich! Und ich weiß wem ich auf dich Hetzen werde!" „Ohhh…ich erzittere vor Angst! Eine Hexe wird mir helfen…ich habe alle Zutaten und niemand kann mich daran hindern. Die Zeit läuft…tick…tack...tick…tack…!", erhebt sich Klaus. „Und solltest du mir dazwischen funken, dann habe ich auch eine Überraschung für dich."

„Ich werde dich küssen…lang und innig…", lässt Katherine ihre Reize spielen. Stefan lacht und küsst sie zurück. „Da sage ich nicht nein!" Beide verlassen das Fest und gehen in den Park. Sie hat sich verliebt und er ist ein junger Mann, der sie und ihr Leben genießen möchte. Sie zieht eine Haarnadel aus ihrem Haar. Stefan streichelt die Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, während Katherine sachte sie in seinen Hals bohrt. „Nur ein wenig, mein Liebster…", flüstert sie ihm zu. Ihr Finger ruhen auf seinen Lippen und er küsst ihren Hals. Dann dreht er sie zur Hausmauer. „Miss…Katherine… sind wir heute etwas gierig." Sie lacht mit ihren Augen. „Du schmeckst so gut…", flüstert sie und küsst ihm etwas Blut auf die Lippen.

Plötzlich reißt Elijah sie weg. „Verschwinde!", manipuliert er Stefan. „Was soll das!" „SAG mir, dass die Doppelgänger nicht hier sind!" Katherine blickt erschrocken auf. „SAG es!" „Klaus…", flüstert sie besorgt. „Er ist hier…" „Oh nein! Charlotte….Jurij…." Elijah hat sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt und sie rennt ihm hinterher. Er tritt die Tür vom Grill ein. „Wo ist er?!", schreit er die Kellnerin an. „Ich weiß nicht!" Mit einem Satz ist er oben in der Einliegerwohnung. Dort schmeißt er den Tisch um. „VERDAMMT!" „Beruhige dich…wir müssen sie finden." Sie eilen wieder ins Grill. „ Ich an eurer Stelle würde mir eher Sorgen um Charlotte machen, für ihn ist es schon zu spät!", triumphiert die Hexe Lucy. „Wir brauchen aber noch jemand anderen!", holt sie Katherine zu sich. Sie spricht einen Zauber aus und dieser bereitet enorme Schmerzen aus. „Die Zeit läuft Elijah….RENN!"

Klaus hat Jurij ist in der Hölle gefesselt. „Ich hoffe du bist es wert…." Lucy schleudert Katherine in die Hölle. „Dein Vampir…" Er blickt auf und hebt die Hand. „Willkommen…lasst die Spiele beginnen!" Elijah ist nun auf der Veranda von den Fells. „Komm…Kleine ich meine es ernst!" Matthew sieht ihn irritiert an. „ Die Zeit drängt!" Nachdem er Matthew manipuliert hat, schnappt er sich das Mädchen und sucht nach einem Versteck. Charlotte weiß nicht was los ist und wer sie jagen wird!

Es ist Nachmittag und Klaus hat sich nun den Werwolf geschnappt. Er hat für das Opfer einen guten, mystischen Platz ausgesucht. „Niemand wird euch hier suchen…" „Lass ihn gehen!", versucht Katherine ihren Enkel zu retten. „ Ich mag es aber nicht…", geht er auf sie zu. „Durch Zufall habe ich erfahren, dass es zwei Doppelgänger gibt…ungewöhnlich, aber möglich, wenn es sich um Zwillinge handelt. Sollte es mit dem einem nicht funktionieren, habe ich noch einem in Reserve…", flüstert er ihr ruhig und zufrieden zu. „Fröhliche Spiele…Katherine!" Mit einem gewaltigen Schub, reißt sie sich von den Ketten und beißt Jurij in den Hals. Klaus ist aber schneller und schleudert sie zurück. „Meine Spielregeln, mein Spiel. Und ohne Doppelgänger geht es nun mal nicht, schon vergessen?" Sie blutet an der Schläfe und versucht sich aufzurichten. Sanft hebt er ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansehen muss. „Es ist ein wunderbarer Sommerabend…wir spielen miteinander und erst wenn Jurij's ausgeblutet ist, fällt dir ein, dass das Spiel ein Opferritual ist…" „…wir spielen nur, alles ist gut…nur ein Spiel!", wiederholt Katherine. „Was habt ihr getan?", schreit Jurij ihn an. „Sie war ein wenig lästig und jetzt hat sie etwas auf das sie sich freuen kann…" „Und das wäre?" „Dein Tod!" Er versucht sich von den Fesseln zu lösen. „ARSCHLOCH!" „Sprich nicht so…wir spielen doch nur…Klaus, spielst du mit? Keine Spielregeln, erinnerst du dich nicht?", sagt Katherine nüchtern.

Lucy erscheint wieder. „Ich habe Charlotte nicht gefunden!" „Charlotte spielt mit…das ist schön!", klatscht Katherine in die Hände! Lucy übergibt ihm Patrick's Cousin Thomas. „Zweiter Werwolf!" Klaus sieht sie ärgerlich an. „Der aber nutzlos ist…" „Ich mag keine Werwölfe…", setzt sich Katherine amüsiert auf einen Stein. „Aber umso mehr mitspielen, desto interessanter! Wer jagt wem? Wer tötet wem?", betrachtet sie ihre Fingernägel. „ Lucy! Du hast versagt und ich dulde kein Versagen. Nimm das Messer und stich es dir in den rechten Arm, solange bis ich nicht mehr wütend bin!" Lucy nimmt das Messer. „Das Blut riecht köstlich…", ist Katherine plötzlich bei den Gitterstäben. „Und du haltest die Klappe oder ich töte dich!", schreit er sie an. „Alles Versager! Alles nichtsnutzige Idioten !"

Mit schnellen Schritten ist er wieder beim Anwesen der Fells. „Wo ist deine Geliebte?" „Ich habe keine Geliebte…aber wir wollen heiraten…" „Ist das so…?" und er beißt in Matthews Hals. Elijah hat sich mittlerweile um Charlotte gekümmert. Sie ist nun beruhigt und hat beschlossen die Stadt mit ihm zu verlassen. Ein Doppelgänger weniger. Er konnte sich nicht entschließen sie zum Vampir zu verwandeln. „Wo willst du hin, Bruder?", überrascht ihn Klaus. Elijah würgt ihn und will ihn nicht loslassen. Klaus lächelt nur milde: „Worauf wartest du? Ich werde das Mädchen mitnehmen und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Ich weiß es und du weißt es auch." Dann lässt er ihn los, nimmt Charlotte bei der Hand und will fliehen. „Nicht so eilig…möge das Spiel beginnen!", hält Klaus seinen Bruder auf.

Nun ist es Abend geworden und man muss warten bis der Mond seiner Vervollkommnung erreicht.


	9. Die Zeremonie

**Die Zeremonie**

_Frohes Fest!_

„Verwandle ihn!", befiehlt Klaus seinem Bruder. „Darf ich fragen, warum?" „Ein Vampir ist Katerina und ich brauche noch einen." „Du bist erbärmlich…" „Die Zeit…Bruder!" „Du widerst mich an!", beißt er in den Hals des Jungen. „Das tust du mich schon dein gesamtes Dasein!"

Am Opferplatz angekommen, lässt er Katherine frei. „Hallo Elijah…", begrüßt sie ihn vergnügt. Lucy sticht sie wieder in den Arm. Klaus geht zu ihr und lässt seinen Zeigefinger über ihren Arm gleiten. „Mmh..dein Blut schmeck hervorragend!" Sie gehen zum Feld und Lucy schließt die Werwölfe und die Vampire in Feuerkreise ein. Um Elijah spricht sie einen Gefangen Sein Zauber aus. Er kann sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. „Schau zu…und lerne Elijah!", erklärt er ihm seine Lage.

Lucy spricht den Bann und die Zeremonie beginnt. Sie hat von allen beteiligten das Blut in einem Kelch vermengt. Zuerst stirbt der Werwolf. Er schneidet ihn die Kehle durch. „NEIN!", versucht Jurij aus dem Feuerkreis zu kommen. Dann begibt er sich zu Katherine. „Liebes…ich wollte dich nie töten! Ich will dich nur bestrafen! Schau zu…wie deine Sippe untergeht." „Das sind aber Gefährliche Spielregeln…" „Im Gegenteil, Süße, ich bin der Spielmacher…also frohes Fest, Katerina!" „Frohes Fest!", lächelt sie ihm zu. „Tu das nicht, Niklas! Behalte dir die letzten Menschenwürde…du hast sie manipuliert…" Mit einem Satz steht er bei Elijah. „Keine Sorge, ihre Manipulation löst sich auf…alles zu seiner Zeit, habe Geduld!" und dann begibt er sich zum Vampir. „Schade eigentlich, du konntest das Vampir Dasein nicht genießen…" und mit diesen Worten reißt er ihm das Herz heraus. Lucy spricht wieder einen Zauber und zu Letzt geht er zum Doppelgänger. „Nun gut, Kleiner! Du hast gesehen, wie es läuft." „Ihr werdet euer Ziel nicht erreichen." Klaus schneidet zügig in seine Halsschlagader. „Jeder deiner Tropfen bringt mich meinem Ziel ein Stück näher." Und nun begibt er sich wieder zu seiner Hexe. Jurij's Blut färbt langsam den Boden und ihm wird schwindelig und im nächsten Augenblick verliert er sein Bewusstsein. Katherine blickt auf und mit deinem Schlag wird ihr das Entsetzen bewusst. „Nein!", schreit sie. Auch Elijah bemüht sich zu befreien. „Lucy! Ich flehe dich an!", versucht er mit der Hexe in Kontakt zu treten. „Das willst du alles nicht!" Lucy sieht Klaus an. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr Klaus…" Elijah setzt nun seine gesamte Kraft ein. „…wenn ich dir nicht helfe, wirst du mich töten!" „So sieht's aus….und wirkt sein Blut?" Sie spricht wieder einen Zauber, aber Klaus spürt keine Verwandlung.

„Unsere Gäste sind da!", heißt er Charlotte und Matthew willkommen. „Frohes Fest!" Als Matthew die Leichen sieht, nimmt er die Hand seiner Verlobten. „Was soll das?! LASS sie gehen!", schreit Katherine panisch. Lucy trennt die beiden durch Feuerkreise. „Matt….", beginnt sie zu schluchzen. „Was passiert mit mir?", tastet er sein Kinn ab. „Du befindest dich in einer Transformation…", erklärt ihm Lucy. „Lasst sie gehen…sie ist so jung und hat niemanden was getan." Klaus geht auf ihn zu. „Auf ihre Anwesenheit können wir nun wirklich nicht verzichten." Lucy spricht wieder den Zauber. „Lass ihn gehen, Klaus! Er ist ein Kind, opfere mich…" Klaus klatsch amüsiert in die Hände. „Wie wandelbar du doch bist Katerina…" Er geht zu ihren Kreis. „Ist es nicht interessant…denn genau das hatte ich mit dir vor…vor hunderten von Jahren. Und was hast du gemacht?" „Wieso müssen sie bezahlen?" „…weil du zu feige warst. All dieses sinnloses Morden…nur wegen dir!" Charlotte kniet nieder und beginnt in ihre Hände zu schluchzen. „Sie hätten alle nicht sterben müssen…und du hast ihr Urteil besiegelt!" Charlotte blickt zu Katherine. „Warum denn nur?" Tränen laufen über Katherine's Wangen. „Lass sie doch gehen…" „Ich würde dir raten, dass du deine Menschlichkeit verlierst, denn es macht dich schwach!" und mit einem Satz hat er Patrick einen Dolch in den Rücken gestoßen. Katherine krümmt sich vor Schmerzen, denn sie kann es nicht mitansehen, sie schreit und schlägt um sich! Sie versucht aus dem Feuer aus zu brechen, sieht aber dass sie chancenlos ist.

Klaus geht auf Matthew zu. „ Ein weiteres sinnloses Opfer!" und er schneidet ihm die Kehle durch.

„Matthew NEIN!", will sie aus ihrem Feuergefängnis brechen. Das Feuer erlischt. „So mein Herz….diesmal werde ich von dir trinken." Blitzschnell reißt er seine Zähne in ihren Nacken. Katherine wendet ihren Blick ab. Es ist zu viel, sie muss zusehen wie ihr zweiter Enkel geopfert wird und verliert ihr Bewusstsein.

Elijah muss zusehen, wie sie leidet und es zerreißt ihm sein Herz. „Oh Gott ein Unglück naht meiner Seele… Wenn ich sie so sah, ist es mir, als sähe ich sie in eines Grabes Tiefe." Klaus steht bei der Hexe und merkt, dass keine Veränderung stattfindet. „Ich habe alles gemacht!" Lucy spricht einen Bann und plötzlich ist er in einem unsichtbaren Kerker gefangen. „…da habe ich doch glatt etwas vergessen! Du brauchst einen Mondstein dazu…ein blöder Fehler, idiotisch!" Sie geht auf Elijah zu. „Warum hast du sie dann geopfert, Hexe?", schreit Klaus sie an. „Besser zwei Opfer, als all diejenigen die sterben müssen, wenn du ein Hybrid bist! Du bist jetzt schon ein Massenmörder, was würdest du dann anrichten?!" Elijah ist nun befreit und er stürzt zu Katherine.

„…und außerdem hast du vergessen, dass ich eine Wächterin der Natur bin. Ich bringe sie somit nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht…leb wohl Niklaus!", geht sie weiter. Weiter weg flüstert sie noch: „…und noch was Charlotte war schwanger! Du hast somit die nächste Generation von Doppelgänger ganz allein ausgelöscht…lebe nun damit!"

Der Morgen bricht ein und Elijah bringt die bewusstlose Katherine zur Salvatore Villa. Ein Soldat kreuzt ihre Wege. Stefan scheint nicht daheim zu sein. Er legt sie in ein Bett und geht wieder nach draußen. „Kümmere dich um sie, sie braucht es!", rät er dem jungen Soldat. „Aber für jetzt, vergiss, dass wir uns getroffen haben." Der Soldat geht langsam die Treppe hinauf und öffnet die Schlafzimmertür. Als er hinein geht, zieht er seine Mütze ab und stellt den Rucksack ab. Er nähert sich ihr sachte. Auf dem Bett liegt eine wunderschöne Frau, schlafend wie in einem Märchen, vielleicht musste auch sie wach geküsst werden? Er nimmt ihre Hand und ist verzaubert.

Er hat noch nie so eine wunderschöne, junge Frau in seinem Leben gesehen und wohin wird er sich mit ihr gemeinsam in fernen Zukunft begeben?

**Für Steffi:** Danke für deinen Komment, freut mich, dass du weiterliest. Die neuen zwei Kapitel gehören auch zusammen und ich hoffe, dir gefällt ihr Beisammensein.


	10. Im Grabe liegend

**Im Grabe liegend**

_Ewig dein Ewig mein Ewig uns_

Damon sieht sie immer wieder an, aber irgendwie scheint sie nicht mehr zu erwachen. Was war es nur, das sie in ein solches Ausmaß erschöpfte? Stefan kennt sie auch, aber er hat ihm nicht so viel mitgeteilt. Im Allgemeinen scheinen die Brüder eher zu schweigen, als zu reden, obwohl sie sich nahe stehen. Stefan muss sich um Vaters Geschäfte kümmern und Damon kann in den Tag leben für eine kurze Weile. Der Krieg hat ihn verändern, wie so manch andere auch.

Er hat zwei Tassen Kaffee aufgebrüht und setzt sich an ihr Bett. „Katherine…", flüstert er sanft. Sie blickt auf und ist überrascht. „Warum habt Ihr mich nicht sterben lassen?", schließt sie kurz wieder die Augen. „Was redet ihr nur?", reicht er ihr den Becher. Sie nimmt einen Schluck und setzt sich auf. „Was mögt Ihr essen, unser Koch kann alles zubereiten!" „Glaubt mir, das wollt Ihr nicht wissen…" „Aber Ihr müsst doch etwas zu euch nehmen", lächelt er ihr aufmerksam zu. „Muss ich denn?" „Wer überleben will, braucht Nahrung!" „Und genau das ist nicht meine Absicht…", stellt sie nüchtern fest. „Das ist Unsinn… übrigens, ich bin Damon…" „Ich bringe nur Unheil und elend." „Ich liebe Unheil…und ich komme aus dem Krieg zurück deswegen kenne ich mich mit elend aus." „Du bist ein Narr!", nimmt sie einen Schluck vom Kaffee. „…mag sein, dass ich etwas unkonventionell bin…" „Wohl eher verrückt!" „Das meint mein Bruder auch", lächelt er mit seinen Augen.

Tage später spazieren sie durch die Stadt. Katherine ist schweigsam und Damon erzählt ihr von seinem Leben. Er ist noch so jung, glaubt an das Gute und ist loyal denen gegenüber die er liebt. Auf einer Wiese übereicht er ihr Feldblumen und im Geheimen fragt sie sich, was das alles soll. Das Leben eine grausame Scharade, welche eine Ewigkeit andauert.

Damon beobachtet sie immer aus den Augenwinkeln und er mag sie, sehr sogar. Sie ist so anders, als die Mädchen, welche er sonst so kannte. Sie war bezaubernd und hinreißend bis in all ihre Gedanken hinein auch, wenn sie kaum spricht. Er möchte sich ihr nähern, wusste aber nicht wie. Sie scheint ihn aber auszuweichen auch wenn er ihr Blumen überreicht. Sie spazieren bis ans Ende der Stadt und Damon möchte sie an einen Aussichtsort bringen. Er nimmt ihre Hand und sie folgt ihm schweigend. Als sie ankamen, schaut sie entgeistert um. „Gefällt es dir?" Katherine beginnt schallend zu lachen und kniet nieder. „Ist es nicht witzig?", stellt sie lachend fest. Damon ist irritiert. „ Wie wunderschön dieser Ort doch ist!", schaut sie in den Himmel. „Der Boden…Blut bedeckt…", lacht sie weiter und führt den Handrücken zu ihrem Hund. „…so viel Blut wurde hier geopfert…das Blut meiner Familie…", beginnt sie nun zu weinen. Damon setzt sich neben sie auch wenn er nicht verstand was hier vor sich ging. „…abgeschlachtet in einer Zeremonie…das ungeborene Kind…und meine Enkel…", weint Katherine so sehr sie nur weinen konnte. Damon schließt seine Arme um sie. „Ich hätte sterben sollen und nicht sie…ich verdiene es nicht. Bin unwürdig zu Sein." Damon verstärkt seinen Griff um sie und sie schmiegt sich an seine Wangen. „Und es ist so eisigkalt um mich herum. Wie in einem Grab, allein und leer!"

Nach einer Weile verlassen sie den Opferplatz und gehen zurück. Katherine schaut Damon in die Augen und nimmt seine Wange in ihre Hand. „Du musst vergessen wo wir gerade waren, es würde dir nur Unheil bringen." Als Damon wieder aufblickt sind sie in der Stadt. Er bringt sie zu einer Pension, wo sie ihn zum Abschied die Wangen küsst. Damon weiß nicht wo sie waren und wie schnell ein Nachmittag vergehen kann. Er will sie wieder sehen und ihr den Hof machen. Noch kann er nicht erahnen, welch ein Leben er für die Ewigkeit führen würde. Sie liebt ihn nicht, aber sie bedeutet für ihn alles.

Die Nacht wird frisch, der Indian Summer neigt sich dem Ende zu. Stefan sitzt an der Veranda und schaut zu seinem Bruder. Sein Bruder ist so viel besser als er. Damon blickt zu den Sternen, als sein Blick seinen Bruder trifft. „Wo warst du?" Damon setzt sich zu ihm und zündet seine Zigarette an. „Bei ihr…", stellt Stefan nüchtern fest. „Ist das denn eine gute Idee?" „Du weißt wer von uns beide sie liebt und ihr folgen wird, egal wohin?", zieht Damon an der Zigarette. „Du bist der verrückte Salvatore…aber da gibt es Dinge von denen du nichts weißt, Bruder!" „Ich war im Krieg, schon vergessen, Bruder?", überreicht er ihm die Zigarette. Stefan nickt anerkennend und zieht daran.

Katherine sitzt vor dem Spiegel und betrachtet ihr Ebenbild. Sie wendet ihr Gesicht zur Seite und sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr ertragen. Die Wirklichkeit ist ein Trugbild, erfunden von einem Narren. Sie öffnet ihr Haar und kämt es. Schlussendlich wieder allein, so wie zu Beginn. Keine Eltern, keine Tochter, kein Geliebter und keine Enkel mehr. Klaus wird mehr darunter leiden, denn sein Fluch kann nicht mehr gebrochen werden für die nächsten Jahrzehnte und dies wird ihn zerfressen, keine Gnade und kein Verzeihen! Er soll auf Erden wandeln und der Hölle nah sein.

Ihr wird plötzlich heiß und sie möchte Blut zu sich nehmen, sehr viel Blut. Sie braucht es, hat sich doch schon seit Tagen nicht mehr genährt. Sie öffnet die Schlingen um ihre Taille und geht wieder außer Haus. Mit ihrem wilden Haar und dem Unterkleid geht sie zu den Menschen. Sie könnte über alle herfallen, aber sie möchte wissen, wie er schmeckt! Rein und voller begehren steht sie auf seiner Veranda.

Damon blickt auf und rennt in ihre Arme. Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich und rauben den Atem des anderen. Er hebt sie hoch, doch sie lehnt ihn schneller gegen die Wand und öffnet sein Hemd. Sie küsst seine Brust und zieht ihn aus. Damon ist erregt und er kann ihr nicht mehr wiederstehen. Auch wenn es für ihn die erste Frau ist, so weiß er doch, wie man ein Mädchen anständig und innig küsst. Sie sticht eine Wunde in seinen Hals und langsam rinnt das Blut auf seine Brust. Sie leckt es zart und sanft auf und er schmeckt nach Sommer und Tabak. Er dreht sie gegen die Wand und küsst ihre Lippen und Wangen. Es erregt ihn, dass sie von ihm trinkt und er bahnt sich einen Weg zu ihren Brüsten. Katherine stöhnt leicht auf, als sie ihre Augen öffnet. Stefan beobachtet, was die beiden machen und will gehen, aber er kann seine Blicke nicht abwenden. Katherine spürt auch sein Verlangen. Damon der nun ihren Hals küsst, blickt sie fragend an. „Komm….", reicht sie Stefan ihre Hand und ohne zu zögern ergreift er sie. Während sie von Damon geküsst wird, trinkt sie von Stefans Handgelenk. Sie kann beide haben…zur gleichen Zeit…ohne, dass sie es merken. Sie wollen Katherine und sie will Gefährten bei sich haben. „Ewig uns…", flüstert sie den beiden erregt zu und die Nacht war noch jung und unschuldig, aber die Ewigkeit dauert lange, besonders gegen Ende….

- Ich bitte um Reviews, denn ich freue mich sehr darüber


	11. Über den Dächern New Orleans

**Über den Dächern New Orleans**

Katherine trinkt gierig vom Blut. Menschen die Kokain zu sich nahmen, schmecken bitter mit einer herben Note. „Du langweilst mich!", bricht sie das Genick des Menschen. Katherine ist schon lange in New York, wobei viele denken sie ist in der Gruft und vertrocknet. Diese Idioten von alten Vampire waren naiv und sind so in die Falle der Gründerfamilien getappt, aber Katherine bereut es nicht. Besser sie als sie selbst…

Stefan zieht immer noch mit Klaus seine Kreise, mal in Chicago, mal New Orleans, er ist ein Ripper. Katherine begrüßt diese Entwicklung, denn nichts ist langweiliger als ein sentimentales Anhängsel. Sie ist auf einer Dachterrasse und rührt in ihren Cocktail.

_Some day he'll come along, the man I love_

_And he'll be big and strong, the man I love_

_And when he comes my way, I'll do my best to make him stay._

_He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand_

_And in a little while, he'll take my hand_

_And though it seems absurd_

_I know we both won't say a word_

, haucht eine Sängerin ins Mikro. Katherine gefällt die neue Zeit, wenn sie auch zu Unrecht die Goldene hieß. Nichts war golden daran, nur etwas von Licht erhellt, aber die Schatten bleiben dennoch düster. Und kein Licht der Welt kann sie erhellen und sehen was sie verbergen!

Katherine hat einen neuen Geruch in der Nase, etwas süßer und hell im Duft. Sie folgt der Frau und beginnt mit ihr zu spielen. Sie versetzt sie durch eine Manipulation in reine Panik. „…ich warte draußen auf dich!", flüstert sie ihr zu. Einige Zeit später steht die junge Frau zitternd vor ihr. „Und nun fügst du dir eine größere Wunde am Handgelenk zu…", lächelt Katherine teuflisch. „Braves Mädchen…", trinkt sie von ihr. „Du schmeckst gut, aber doch nicht besonders…" Das Mädchen blickt verstört auf. „ Du hast mich gefüttert und nun verschwinde!", schickt sie sie fort, aber mit einem Satz ist sie wieder vor hier. „Nur ein Scherz…süße Träume!", reißt sie ihr Herz heraus. „Dir scheint die Jagt Spaß zu machen!", beobachtet Elijah sie.

Katherine dreht sich um und lächelt. „Man langweilt sich sonst!" „Du hast dich verändert!" „Ich wurde anders!" „Ja, kaltherzig ... abgebrüht und tough!", nimmt er sie an der Hand und sind plötzlich wieder auf der Dachterrasse. „Leiste mir etwas Gesellschaft, Katerina!" Ein Barkeeper mixt ihnen neue Drinks und sie sitzen nebeneinander. „Wo warst du all die Jahre?" „In einem Sarg, ich hatte meine Differenzen mit Niklas. Solltest du nicht in einer Gruft vertrocknen?" „Ich hatte einen guten Deal." „Klaus wird es nicht erfreuen, denn er sinnt immer noch nach Rache!" „Leidet er wenigstens? Er weiß nichts von Lew…", nippt sie an ihrem Drink. „Kann auch so bleiben, sein Name ist hier doch unbekannt! Und er ist ein alter Mann in Georgia, Farmer." „Aber kein Doppelgänger!" „Das würde Klaus nicht aufhalten!" „Wieso hast du Charlotte nicht in einen Vampir verwandelt, das hätte sie gerettet…" „Und so ihr Schicksal zu besiegeln? Ihr Tod hätte ihr ungeborenes Kind nicht gerettet und das weißt du." „Hör auf, die Geschichte bleibt unverändert und es ödet mich an. Ich bin kein Opfer mehr. Das Leben geht weiter und außerdem gefällt es mir, neue Vampire zu verwandeln!" „Hast du die Salvatore Brüder wirklich so selbstlos verwandelt?" Katherine blickt auf. „Ist es so egoistisch jemanden an deiner Seite haben zu wollen?" „Sie werden es dir nie verzeihen, was eine beträchtliche Zeit für einen Vampir ist." Sie nimmt die Kirsche in den Mund. „Lieber gehasst und gefürchtet, als geliebt, Elijah!" Er sieht sie direkt an und flüstert: „ Am Ende gilt doch nur, was wir getan und gelebt - und nicht, was wir ersehnt haben." „ Was hat mir die Liebe schon erbracht?" „Du bist nicht mehr das Mädchen aus dem Rosengarten! Wieso hast du deine Menschlichkeit abgestellt?" Sie blickt auf: „Es hatte seine Gründe…vielleicht ist in der Nacht beim Opfer nicht nur meine Enkel und mein Großenkel gestorben, sondern auch ich…gemeinsam mit ihnen?" Elijah will sie trösten, aber sie lässt es nicht zu. „Schön, dass du das feststellst, denn sie ist begraben und wird nicht wieder kommen." „Lass sie nicht los, Katherine und verlier nicht deine Menschlichkeit!"

Er hält ihr seine Hand hin und sie folgt ihm auf die Tanzfläche. „Du warst irgendwie die Frau in meinem Leben…", bewegt er sie sanft zur Melodie. „Und du warst der Mann in meinem!" „Wir haben nicht oft das Wort Liebe verwendet, nicht wahr?" Er sieht sie dabei durchdringend an. „Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann sagt man es ihm…" und dabei legt sie ihre Wange an die seine. „ Man sagt es ihm laut und deutlich…" „Ansonsten vergeht der Augenblick…und niemand hat etwas verändert… es hat sich nichts gewandelt und man geht fremde Wege." Katherine's Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, wobei ihre Wange aber auf der seinen bleibt. Sie lässt den Moment vergehen und hat nicht den Mut ihm etwas zu erwidern. Elijah neigt ihren Körper, küsst ihren Hals und zieht sie wieder an sich. Am Ende dreht sie sie langsam im Kreis und er singt dazu leise:

„When you're smilin' keep on smilin'  
The whole world smiles with you  
And when you're laughin' oh when youre laughin'  
The sun comes shining through"

Die kühle Nacht vergeht in einen wunderschönen Frühsommermorgen. Katherine liegt auf seiner Brust und um ihre Schultern liegt sein Jackett wärmend. Elijah öffnet seine Augen, aber er rührt sich nicht, denn er liebt dieses Gefühl. Er sieht ihr beim Atmen zu und will sie nicht wecken. Nur so kann er sich an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht erinnern.

Nach einer Weile erwacht sie und schaut ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich mag solche Morgen, hoch in den Dächern New Orleans, die Welt erwacht und man kann sie aber trotzdem vergessen, da es so früh am Morgen ist." Er legt seine Lippen auf seine Stirn und will nicht, dass sie sich erhebt. Doch sie geht zur Aussichtsplattform und er folgt ihr. „Die Welt schläft noch…" „Dann lassen wir sie schlafen." „Ich lasse mich immer und immer wieder von Klaus erstechen! Wenn dies mein Schicksal sein soll, dann gehe ich ihm lächelnd entgegen. Und wenn ich nur einen Wimpernschlag mit dir glücklich sein kann, dann sei es drum. Ich bin so gern bei dir, dir zusehen beim Atmen oder dich beobachten, wenn du entzückend nervös bist oder Menschen jagst. Jemand zu lieben bedeutet, dass du es durch deinen Körper, in deiner Handinnenfläche, deinem Herzen und auf deiner Haut fühlst. Es erfüllt und leert einem das Innerste zugleich. Ich liebe dich … Und wenn der Dolch immer wieder in meiner Brust steckt… Für dich tauendmal, Katerina!"


	12. Nur ein Tanz

Nur ein Tanz

_Ungesagtes unausgesprochenes zurücklassen  
Augen weit geschlossen ungeöffnet  
Du und ich  
Immer zwischen den Zeilen  
Zwischen den Zeilen_

Katherine beobachtet sie aus der Ferne und ist überrascht und verblüfft zu gleich. Die Paare drehen sich im Kreis, aber ihre Handflächen berühren einander nicht. Katherine bewegt sich langsam durch die Menge und kann ihre Augen von einem Paar nicht abwenden. Sie sieht genauso aus, stellt sie fasziniert und schockiert zugleich fest. So wie Damon sie ansieht, so sehr liebt er sie. Sie trägt ein blaues Kleid und ihre Handflächen berühren sich immer noch nicht. Damon lässt seine Augen nicht von ihr und er liebt sie sehr, das sieht man in seinem intensiven Blick. Nun berühren sich ihre Oberkörper und sie beginnen den Walzer zu Ende zu tanzen.

Katherine trinkt einen Schluck vom Sekt und will gehen. „Du gehst schon?", hält Elijah sie zurück. Sie küsst seine Wangen links und rechts. „Lew ist ihr Großvater!" „Und Isobel ihre Mutter. Familie Petrova wieder vereint…" „Du hast sie manipuliert, dass sie ihre Tochter weg gibt." „Man muss vorsichtig sein in Bezug auf Klaus." „Da hast du Recht." „John und Isabell tun alles um sie beschützen. Und auch die Salvatore Brüder tun ihr Bestes." „Sie ist der Doppelgänger!" Er nickt. „Und du wirst alles tun um sie zu beschützen?" „Lew ist mit seiner Frau und Tochter nach Atlanta gezogen und er blieb unentdeckt. Und so bleibt es auch Elena." Nun küsst sie seine Wangen. „Danke, adoptiert vom Feind, die einst Vampire in die Gruft steckten, grotesk, aber es hat Stil… " Katherine's Augen funkeln und sie schnappt sich eine Erdbeere. „Du kennst mich!" „Und wieso tanzt unsere Elena mit Damon?" „Sie ist mit Stefan zusammen, was der andere hat, will der andere besitzen…du kennst doch Männer!" „Was sie interessant wirken lässt, denn so kämpfen beide um sie…", trinkt er seinen Bourbon fertig. „Du sagst es." Katherine blickt zur Seite. „Und dort drüben ist unser Werwolf. Wir brauchen nur noch Vampire und alles kann seinen Gang gehen. Aber die alten Gruftleute kommen uns nicht in die Quere." „Was ist mit Anna?", gibt Elijah zu bedenken. „Sie ist verknallt in den jungen Gilbert und wenn sie stört, wird sie eliminiert." „Eiskalt…wie immer", zieht er sie an sich und blickt sie intensiv an. Katherine lächelt mir ihren Augen und erwidert seinen Blick. „Komm…!", haucht er ihr zu und nimmt sie an der Hand.

Sie gehen in den Park und Katherine hat ein erotisierendes Déjà-vu. „Was willst du hier?". Elijah dreht sie und seine Lippen landen sanft auf den ihren. Katherine kann den Kuss nur erwidern und lehnt ihn sanft gegen die Gartenmauer. „Du willst hier eine Réunion machen?!", stellt sie amüsiert fest, während er gierig ihren Hals küsst. „Eine Rendezvous alle tausend Jahren mit demselben Ausgang?", schmunzelt sie durch sein Haar streichend. Er hält inne, steckt ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und somit aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Finger liegt auf seinen Lippen und sie versucht seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Ich habe etwas für dich.", flüstert er ihr zu. Er holt das Päckchen aus seinem Jackett hervor. Sie packt aus und findet ein altes in ledergebundenes Tagebuch. „ Es ist von Lew…er hat seine Aufzeichnungen darin gemacht. Nicht täglich, aber seit er es geschenkt bekommen hat. Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, seine Geschwister. Ich habe sie ihm nicht genommen, ich habe ihn nur zur Vorsicht gezwungen. Und das war er auch." Katherine schaut ihn wieder an, wie das Mädchen aus dem Rosengarten. Er nimmt ihre Hand und küsst sie. „Er war ein guter Mensch, Katherine!" „Erinnerungen können grausam sein!" „Es sind nur handgeschriebene Zeilen in einem Buch." Und küsst ihre Wangen sanft. Dann legt er seine Arme um sie, damit sein Kinn auf ihrer Stirn liegt. „Hab keine Angst, Katerina…" Nun zieht sie seine Brust auch an sich. „Zwischen den Zeilen herrscht die Dunkelheit!" Er küsst ihre Stirn: „ Nicht mehr für dich, mein Herz!"

_Meine Erinnerung ist schmerzlich  
Ich bin die Königin der Beachtung kleinster Details  
Ich verteidige die Absichten,_

_Es klang auf eine Art vertraut  
Oh, wenn ich nur genauer hingehört hätte_

Katherine sitzt auf der Gartenmauer und sieht wie die Menschen den Ball verlassen. Es dämmert schon und sie sitzt dort mit einem blutgetränkten Wein und Kerzenschein. Sie blättert im Tagebuch und muss bei ein paar Passagen lächeln. Lew hatte durchaus Sinn für Humor. _„Amerikaner haben doch keine Ahnung von Eisfischen, bei uns nahm man Dynamit." _Sie blättert weiter_. „ Ich trank einen amerikanischen Schnaps, den sie doch allen Ernstes als echten Wodka verkaufen wollten. Meiner Meinung nach ein Hustensaft!" _ Katherine schmunzelt in ihren Wein wohlwissend, dass er die Wahrheit festgehalten hatte. Doch dann hält sie verwundert inne. „_Ich habe hier ein merkwürdiges Gefühl…diese Stadt hat etwas Kryptisches! Und ich werde hier das Gefühl nicht los, als hätte ich etwas Vergessen. Das Licht auszulöschen oder den Gasherd abzudrehen. So als hätte ich etwas Verloren, es ist unbeschreiblich…vielleicht passt es besser, wenn ich schreibe, als hätte ich jemanden verloren. Ich muss hier weg." _Sein Gefühl täuschte ihn nicht, denn er befand sich in Mystic Falls.

Als sie bei der letzten Seite ankommt, stellt sie fest, dass dort ein anderes Papier verwendet wurde. Es war tatsächlich Pergament, wie kann das sein? Als sie es umblättert, traut sie ihren Augen nicht. Eine junge Frau war darauf abgebildet. Und sie umarmt ein Kind. Es ist ihr Kind. In einem Wimpernschlag, ist ihr die einzige Begegnung mit ihr wieder vor Augen. Erinnerungen können grausam sein zu einem gewissen Anteil, aber wenn sie einem überkommen, kann man sich ihr nicht mehr entziehen und sie berührt einem im Innersten…Ana…

_Ungesagtes unausgesprochenes zurücklassen  
Augen weit geschlossen ungeöffnet  
Du und ich  
Immer zwischen den Zeilen  
Zwischen den Zeilen sind wir_


End file.
